I'll Be Your Shield
by HetaRussia
Summary: Based off a comic I found on DeviantArt. As Thor readies to return to his games outside he is met with a sight and problem he can't ignore. Loki. His little brother comes to his in tears and it's Thor's job to fix it. (Child!Thor and Child!Loki)


**HetaRussia here! And this story is, or was inspired by a comic I found on Deviantart, enjoy.**

* * *

Thor was in his room, he had just came in from outside having grown tired of training with his friends, the small group had been practicing with swords and had been wrestling and it showed on the eight year olds face.

He had a few scratches and a bandage on his left cheek, needless to say he had received an ear full from Frigga about being more careful and that he's a handsome young man and should be more careful so he doesn't disfigure himself.

But now he was in his room having changed out of his training clothes, he was now dressed in a red hoodie with tan shorts and he was ready to go back outside to play once more, Thor seemed to never tire, he could run a marathon and still have energy to run another and another. He just closed his drawer when a soft light voice called out to him, the voice was wobbly as if the owner was about to cry.

"Thor?"

Thor turned around realizing who it was, there standing in the door way clad in a green shirt and blue shorts, was his five year old baby brother, Loki.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Thor asked as he noticed tears started filling his brothers eyes, his small round chubby cheeks turned red along with his nose and the tips of his ears, as his lower lip quivered.

Thor's eyes widen as Loki's face crumpled "Hey, Hey!" Thor cried and he ran over to his sibling, up close he could see that Loki's face was dirtied and he had scratches on his face and his lip was split.

Thor at that moment Thor pulled his adopted brother into a hug, Loki clung to him and promptly began to sob, he clutched Thor's shirt tightly and he buried his face into his brothers stomach "Don't cry Loki, I'm here now, I'll protect you, I'll beat those bullies up."

Thor whispered these words to his sibling, showing him that he was there for him and that he would always protect him, no matter what! Because Thor loved Loki and it was his job to protect his baby brother. Thor picked Loki up and Loki wrapped his arms around his brothers neck as he rest his cheek on his shoulder, tears still in a free fall as he was packed to the lavatory.

Thor sat him down on the toilet seat and he turned to the cabinets, pulling out the first aid kit and setting it on the counter. Thor opened it and pulled out cleaning wipes, thus he began to clean Loki's face, earning small gasps and whimpers from the tiny boy.

Thor smiled softly "Its going to sting Loki...but we're almost done."

Loki looked at him innocently "Why does it sting, big brother?" he asked.

Thor grinned, he loved when Loki came to him with questions "Its because its an open wound, and the area is sensitive because its trying to heal and repair itself."

Loki looked amazed "Your really smart big brother!" he piped as Thor rubbed ointment on the wounds before placing bandages on the scratches. "We really can't do much for your lip brother, but we can get ice. Maybe one of the healers can get us some."

Loki shook his head "I can get it!" he said cutely his voice in the in-between stage of baby and child. Loki waves his hand to the left then upward making a 'L' shape on its side. And a baggy of ice emerges in wisps of gold dust "See. I was practicing my spells big brother!" Thor ruffled Loki's hair as the small boy pressed the pack to his lip.

"Who was it brother that had hurt you?" Thor asked him as he lifted him off the toilet and led him out of the lavatory, Loki looked down at his feet and frowned "It was...I was..." he stalled "They told me not to tell, because they would hurt me again." Loki said sadly. Thor knelt in front of his brother "Loki, don't worry about that, those are just threats, like the ones mother use to get us to clean our rooms you know _'If you boys don't clean your rooms no dessert!'_ like that who ever told you they will hurt you, won't. They can't lay a finger on you without having answer to the Allfather for hurting their prince. But first they'll have to go through me! I won't let anything hurt you, ever! No monsters, no other aliens, not even father!" he said to him.

"Really?" Loki said surprised. He knew Thor loved him, and he knew he would protect him, but from father, monsters, and aliens too? Loki couldn't help but feel special.

Thor nods and he smiles "Now, who was it that beat you up." he asked.

Loki's lower lip poked out as it started to tremble, tears filled his eyes "It was Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif." he said sniffling.

Thor's eyes harden, he loved his friends but they tend to anger him especially when they go after Loki.

"Why did they attack you Loki?"

Loki looked down "I used magic. I was just playing with my magic, I was showing it to my bunny friend when they came at me...they st-started hitting me and c-calling me names." he said with a sniffle. Thor held his brother close and kissed the top of his head "I'll go beat them up for you. No one, not even my friends mess with you!"

Loki's eyes shined with tears and he nods "I know, big brother..."

Thor took hold of his baby brothers hand and led him to where his friends were, to prove to Loki that he will never let anything harm him, not as long as the two remain close.

* * *

**I wish fanfiction did direct links I would link you guys to the comic...all I can say is it's under "Thor hugging Loki" in DeviantArt. I don't own the comic.**


End file.
